A ballade for love
by Lookingforrock
Summary: His first day in japan and he already meets someone who likes the same music as him and is in his future class. What are the odds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

So this is my first fanfiction ever, i will try to do my best at the fluff and maybe smut scenes. I hope some more experienced writers can give me some tips for the future.

**Chapter**** 1:**

_Finally, I finally made it to UA_~he thought. He still was somewhat in denial, while stepping out of the airport and towards the driver. The first person out of his family to not only go to a hero acadamy but the critically acclaimed U.A. of all places. While walking over to the man holding up the sign with his name on it Paul realized once again that he wasn't in Germany anymore.

Paul usually didn't thought about the fact that he was taller than average with his 196cm (6′5") but coming to japan certainly reminded him of this. His appearence didn't help either since his build was rather bulky than defined and made throu manual labor and hearty home cooking rather than training and a fine diet for optimal results. On top of that came the bags under his eyes and his taste in clothing didn't help either. He usually chose a black pair of cargo pants mixed with combat boots. At the to he usually wore simple monocolour T-Shirts or an casual button up shirt with the sleves rolled up. Most people thought that his choice in that department was weird but once learning that he just chose his clothes after the idea 'function over from' they usually had to agree that it was comfortable and useful.

„Hello, if i could see the student ID wich was sent to you? I need to confirm the pickup" the man asked, ripping him out of his admiration for the clean and efficent airport. Having it already pulled out of his wallet beforehand he quickly let the driver inspect it before getting it back and following the man to the car in an uncomfortable silence.

Once he put his case in the back, under protest of the driver, who insisted to do the task for the boy, he sat himself in the back, pulling out his phone to text his friends and family back home that he landed safely.

After about an hour the driver spoke up„Sir I need to inform you that there is one other student i need to pickup. It was a decision made by the principle jsut now. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

„Oh no problem, I'm looking forward to metting them. After all the next few years i will be seeing them a lot more so getting to know them will be hopefully a fun experience." he answerd with a smile forming on his face.~_i wonder what kind of classmates i'll have. I hope __at least one of them is gonna be cool_

After the unexpected but not unwelcomed suprise he fpopped in his ear-pods and starting his playlist.

The rest of the ride to the first stop only took about half an hour. As soon as the car started to slow down he looked up and paused his musik to get a look at his future classmate. He was thrilled to see a petite purplette with headphone jacks for earlobes beeing seen off by an older version of herself and what can only be described as an middle aged blonde rocker in his midlifecrisis. However his joy came from seeing an transporter with instruments for a whole band beeing loaded in, leading him to believe that atleast one of them was also an musican.

Getting out of the car with his driver and walking over to the three he noticed not only the quality of the instruments but also their worth.~_Holly fuck that's some expensiv shit. Just how much did they spent on that?~_

„Hello, i'm the driver sent by UA after your request to be picked up. This is another stundent who needed a lift and was the only one to come this way to get to the campus. They therefore saw it fit to sent me here rather than a second driver." the man started the conversation.

„Hi I'm Paul Kūru, i hope i didn't casue any inconvenience and apologize if i did" said the brown-haired boy, raising his hand with an tired but genuine smile on his face.

„Oh as if, we're lucky that UA still got someone this fast, if anything i'm the one who should apologize" the younger headphone jack user said quickly while shaking his hand, „Oh and my name is Kyoka Jiro by the way, those are my parents kyotoku and mika."

„Nice to meet you. I'm guessing those are yours?" he asked pointing towards the instruments wich were in the transporter.

„Oh yeah those are mine, but i'm still not sure if i should've taken them all with me. I just hope they fit in my room" she said while glancing at them with uncertainty.

„Oh don't say that. UAs measurements said they should fit in your room darling. " her mother reassured her with a hand on her shoulder.

„Well anyway, you two should probably get going. don't wanna be late on your first day at your new school, right?" her father threw in, nearly pushing the two future students towards the car.

„Alright alright, chill old man. Not like we had any classes today anyway. I'll text you once I'm settelt in, love you." she could manage to get out before they sat in the back.

While the car started Paul was about to ask Kyoka about her music, but instead found himself on the receiving end of the questioning.

„So were are you from, you don't look and talk like you're from Japan?"

„Oh is it that obvious? I'm from Germany." he answered while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. „Anyway i would return the question but i just saw your house so I'm just gonna ask what kind of musik you play? From what i could see i would guess rock?"

„Spot on, but I wanna ask you some more if you don't mind"

„Sure, if I can get out some questions, shoot."

„Ok so let's get the big one out the way first. What is your quirk? Not like it's obvios like mine" she asked while twirling her jack aropund her finger.

„Kinda figured that was gonna be on the top" he said more to himself than to her.

„Come on, don't leave me wating, or is it that hard to explain?"

„Well kinda especially with broken japanese, but I'm gonna try anyway."

„Glad to hear you made up your mind." stopping her twirling and , now facing the boy properly, focused fully on him.

„Well to put it simply it's a form of teleportation." an expression of envy, amazement and awe started to spread over her face.

„However it is very exausting, so to make it comprehensible for others i compare it to sprinting the distance three times. On top of that i have to exactly calculate the distance and angle my body will be in relation to my first position. Also any momentum i have get's carried over so i can't just teleport in the air constantly becaus as soon as i would land I'd get smushed once landing."

„Whoa that sounds ludicously complicated." now her face showed more pity. "But still stronger than mine." she looked disapointed at her jacks.

„Nah, you got the best. You're never in danger to forget your headphones that is something I'm already jealous of." again gaining a smile on his face. „But i was gonna ask can you just listen with those?"

„No i can also amplify the sound of my heartbeat when i plug it into speakers . And trust me, that shit get's loud" she started to chuckle as well as to feel better about her quirk after his mention about his envy.

„So what kinda music are you into?" she broke the silence after a few more minutes. „You know that i like rock so what about you?"

„I'm not really some one to listen to just one genre. But i do mostly listen to rock, metal and punk as well as a bit of pop here and there. I'm also trying to learn bass guitar but that hasn't gotten anywhere yet."

„Well i could teach you, but that's not gonna be free." her smile growing into a teasing smile.

„How about i help you get your stuff into your room and then i get the frist lesson to see if you actually back that big mothe of yours up." now ot was his turn to smile while she started to pout

„I'm gonna show you who's got a big mouth." her lame attempt at an comeback getting nothing more than a light chuckle out of the teleporter.

After that they both started to listen to music, he by poping in his ear-pods and her by plugging her jacks into his phone? He looked at her before pressing start.

„What are you doing?" he obviously was confused and a bit annoyed at the casualness of her action.

„I wanna know if the big bad german actually listens to rock or maybe somethinga bit more girly?" a mischievous grin creeping over her face as she could barely contain her laughter.

„Oh now you're on. I'm gonna search for the most girly shit i can find." he countered her jap at his image.

After one terrible and cringy song he put his playlist back on and they both started to listen to it in silence for the rest of the drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

So in this chapter we meet a bit more of the cast and i made the desicion to have Bakugo a girl and she will be Midoriyas main love interest instead of Ochaco. Also I'm not sure who will be kicked out of the class for Paul's place, I'm swaying between Mineta (obviously) and Aoyama. If you want to make a point for one of them go ahead.

**Chapter2:**

„So about that offer, I think I'm actually gonna have to take you up on that." Kyoka said taking her look of the pile of packet up instruments and boxes filled with the rest of her stuff, before turning towards the tall boy next to her.

„Only if you hold up your end of the bargain. I just hope they have an elevator in there, I'm not exactly in the mood to haul all that stuff up three flight of stairs." he answerd as he picked up one guitar case and took his own suitcase in his other hand.

„Just one way to find out." but by god she hoped the same. Sure she did train a shit ton to become capable heroine, but still moving was always exausting no matter what kind of muscle you had. She learned that the hard way when she had to move her instuments from her room to the home studio her parents had build a few years back. And that was only from one room to another in the same house, plus she was already tried from moving her stuff into the god damn transporter. She didn't want to that all again. But lucky for her she had the help of that gorilla. She couldn't help but cuckle lightly at that thought.

While walking into the door they could see that two people had already moved in and decided to loung in the common space. Those were the students who got in through recommendation Shoto Todoroki, who was currently reading the newspaper, and Momo Yaoyorozu, who was playing a round of chess against herself. While it may have been possible for the purplette to slip in unnoticed a few times, that was not the case for the brown-haired boy who, as soon as he entered had the girl looked up to them.

„Hello my name is Momo Yaoyorozu, nice to meet you. The boy currently reading is Shoto Todoroki. The two of use moved in yesterday so I'm ready to help you in anyway i can" the girl with the spikey ponytail greeted them quickly with a formal smile.

„Nice to meet you, I'm Kyoka Jiro, and that mountain behind me is named Paul Kūru." the other girl replied while stepping infront of the teleporter and introducing him without waiting for his consent.„It's a pleasure to meet you, but saldy i don't think you can help us without a second handcart."

„Oh give me a mintue" the black-haired student said while turning around and walking around the corner. After a minute or two and an ominous glow, she came back with exactly the requested item.

„W-what, from where the hell did you get that!?" the new arrivals asked in unison.

„Oh don't worry i made it with my quirck. It lets me create anything anorganic as long as i know the struktur on an atomic level." she answered both of them as if it was the most natrual thing to know the atomic struktur of something like that.

„Hm, well in that case" Kyoka said while putting her boxes on the cart and indicating paul to the same with the guitar case. „ How about i take this and bring it to my room with mister gloomy over there and you can go outside with her and start loading on the drums on the cart outside?" she said looking up to the still baffled boy.

„Yeah, s-sure" leading his other female classmate outside and loading the drums on the cart and repeating the process with the rest of the boxes in consant alternation between Kyoka and Momo pushing the carts. After only three runs everything was infront the room of the new arrival.

„Well i guess you and todoroki can go back down we should be able to do the rest alone. Thank you again for your help."

„There is really no need to thank us, I'm just happy to help." the formal girl replied before walking back downstairs, and leaving the unusual pair infront of the door.

„We should probably get your stuff inside, to clear the hallway again." he noted while picking up the first box.

Together they made quick work of the belongings and had them set up fairly quick, not fast enought to catch the other newcomers, but it still took them only 4 hours. But after looking at the clock and realizing that it was 6 p.m, they decided to split up for the day. While the rocker-girl wanted to socialise Paul decided to call it a day and get some rest. Wich to be fair was a reasonable decision since the early flight paired with helping Kyoka with her stuff was taking it's toll on his mind and body. And after giving eachother quick goodbyes she went downstairs while he went to his room, where he could finaly relax.

Or so he though, because as soon as he changed into his pyjamas he heard commotion comming from the common space. With a groan he got up and went downstairs to make whoever was making a tumult pay. But as he turned the last croner he got caught in a blast which was clearly not to be aimed at a person. Luckly he was able to react in time and activate his second quirk of shock absorption, even though he wasn't nearly as versed with it. For him to make the claculations for a jump would take too much time for him to react in time.

„WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" he yelled involuntary as his ears rang from the bombardment of his senses.

„Fuck off."

„Shiiiiiit maaan."

„Ohhhh, I'm calling dibs"

The first two answers didn't strike him ,but the third was a first for him to hear as a reaction to an explosion. While he was still trying to figure out who threw the detonating quirk in his direction, he realized that for some reason he felt a bit chilled. The realisation hit him like a truck as he watched at the people present and their faces. While the readhead looked at him in approval, the pink horned girl who called 'dibs' was having a look of … thirst? … on her face. And the blonde who was the closest to him looked kind of angered. That was when it hit him, while he absorbed the shock just fine, the explosion still was hot enough to burn away his shirt. Immediately turning on his heels he went back to get a secound shirt while also glancing back and spitting out „You stay here i wanna know who the fuck that was."

Without even allowing an answer he stormed to his room and put on his secound sleeping shirt . As he walked back he found not only the three people he left but also eigth more, who were all looking very displeased. One of them was nearly as tall as himself and had six armes was talking to a ...bird?... who was looking like he was about so summon some unholy monster. Helping him in his goal to calm himdown was a frog girl. Anotherone was trying to discipline the blond with a chopping hand. In the meantime a floating uniform was talking with the pink from a minute ago as well as a brunette. And in a corner a boy with a massive tail was talking to a … rock? … he didn't have time for a closer inspection, he was angry. They were all looking at the blonde girl in the center who looked like she herself was about to become the rider of the apocolypse fury. Connecting the dots he made his way over to her with determination like he never felt before. That shirt was a present from a very close friend of him.

„You Blondie Mcsplodey, your gonna pay for that shirt!" he called her out loud enough to turn the attention ofthe room on him.

But he beat her to talking he continued his barrage of complaints „And why the FUCK did you even blasted me?" the room was now completely mute.

Breaking the silence was a green-haired boy who came from the stairs while asking with bewilderment „Wait you actually got blasted from Katchan, how are you still standing?"

„I can take a punch alright, and little miss 'anger management' over here still needs to answere my question." he turned back to the blonde.

Who was by now ready to give him a piece of her mind as well. „Listen here it's not my fault that you fucking idiot walked right into my way. Next time watch where the fuck you're going"

„That is not the point you shouldn't blow up the dorm in the first place. Have you no respect for this institution or it's workers?" the boy with glasses interupted her with a chopping hand again.

„Don't care for either your shitty shirt or what the low lifes who build this thing think." getting ready to start trouble and maybe show off her quirk again.

„Katchan p-please stop." the small boy tried to stand between her and the others, but it didn't look like he would even stand a chance at protecting himself.

„Tch fine, next time you're on." and with that the explosive girl walked to the elevator.

And while Paul wanted to get after her he felt someone tapping his back. Turning around he noticed the broccoli headed student.

„Can i ask you something in privat?" he asked in a low tone.

Nodding he led the other to the kitchen „Shoot, what do you wanna know?" leaning against the kitchen counter.

Swift to answer „What is your quirck, because katchan's blast are not that easy to withstand, not even for a body like yours, so you gotta have a quirck to handle extreme power. And since you didn't say it i'm guessing your hiding something about it" he asked

_~Fuuuuck! No way i can talk myself out of this. But i gotta make sure he doesn't talk~ _He had hope to keep his second quirk under wraps atleast for a bit.

„Ok listen i don't want anyone to know but i got two. The first is a teleportation that is fueled by my stamina and needs to be calculated. That is my primary and i got no problem with anyone knowing but i guess you wouldn't take that as an explanation now would you?" he explained.

„Yeah i wouldn't, since you said you took the punsh. You would've said you dodged otherwise." the shorter explained.

„I know, slip of the tongue on my part. But listen please tell no one about this ok." he tried to leave it at that but the other boy grabed his arm with surprising strength

„If you don't mind my asking but if you won't tell my what your second quirck is, could you atleast tell my why you don't want anyone to know?"

„Nah, it's ok, if you really wanna know i can tell you. You're smart enought to realize that the teleport was not the one i used, so you'd figure it out anyway. Listen the second one is something i wanted to take advantage of, as a surprise. It's a shock absorbtion but not that great." he answerd having cooled down from the flash of anger and realizing something that should have been obvious once again. „But i have a question, well maybe a few more." he said turning back and walking to his position again.

„Y-yeah sure."

„Ok first your name mine is Paul Kūru. So i wanna know yours."

„Izuku Midoriya"

„Nice to meet you Midoriya, what is your quirck i wanna know since you know both of mine."

„W-well i-it's a simple enhancer but it's to strong for my body so i break the body part i use it on. Since it has to much power." Isuku took his time to anwser, while seeming distressed.

„Bullshit." Paul sensed he was hiding something from him. But was not really sure what it was.

„W-w-what!? What do you mean. That is my quirck. Look I can show you the doctors ex..." he began to break down and mutter while shaking.

„I said that it was bullshit. Listen my absorber breaks my arms as well when i release to much force as well, not the same reason. But the point remains that you talk bullshit even if you don't know. I don't wanna get personal, but could it be you're a late bloomer?"

No response, just staring with an open mouth.

„So I was right. Listen how long did you have your quirck?"

„Just a few months."

„Guessed as much, ok here's the deal. From what i can tell you know the blonde bombshell, pun intended, if you tell me how i can get back at her i give you a tip for your quirck all right?"

„Wait, I mean I'll tell you how you can get back at her, but i wanna know how you knew i was a late bloomer?" he was finally over the shock of having his own sectret of OFA being exposed.

„That's easy, my absorber only releases half the energy away from me, the other half get's blasted back at me so i can't release much at once. This is where my tip comes in. Like i said if i release too much i break. At the beginning i could only release everything at once like you and started to get afraid of it. But my teacher asked me the same i'm about to ask you. Did you try to only use a fraction of it."

„I don't think i can follow. What exactly do you mean only a fraction of it."

„Think of it in this way, do you always sprint everywhere or grab everything as thight as you can?"

„Oohhh, That is what you meant. I think i get it now, I always activated it on full force instead of manageable portions. So if I we..." he started to mutter again.

„Hey, we had a deal, how do i get you're girlfriend to regret blowing my shit up."

„What! G-girlfriend!? Katchan!? "

„Yeah, she seems to listen to only you, from what i can tell. So tell me how."

„She is not my girlfriend, she actually used to bully me until i got my quirck. And to answere your question she's very competitiv and can get very angry when losing."

„So i should beat her in a game?"

„Preferably one of her choosing. And can you please stop calling her my girlfriend she still can't stand me."

„So that would be the other way, got it. See you tomorrow, let's hope for no more interruptions." he said while walking out of the kitchen.

„Yeah see you." was all he could hear before walking up the stairs.

Stepping into his room his room he let out a sigh. The day was far more eventfull than he thought, and it was not even school yet. _~I just hope tomorrow is less exausting~ _was all he could think before pushing his head into the pillows. And beginning his evening routin of trying to fall asleep. His only problem he ever had in life, that he hoped he would lose when moving to japan. _~But hey everyone has it hard to sleep in a new bed~ _He tried to comfort himself with that thought, and eventually managed to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3:**

As usual he woke up at 6 o'clock sharp, just like his father had drilled it into his internal clock. Before showering he went to take a jog only to be met by the boy who was one of the few to stand up to the blonde yesterday.

„Hi you're up early. Couldn't sleep either." he asked jokingly.

„No I always rise early. But if you have trouble sleeping I would advise consulting a professional therapist." the stern boy said, with concern on his face.

„You really need to learn how to take a joke, but if you're always up so early we might see each other around more often."

„I don't think it is appropriat to joke about a matter that burdens so many people. But what makes you think we will see each other more often?"

„I usually take a quick jog in the morning, if you wanna join you're invited."

„How very diligent of you. I was about to do the same so i gratefully accept your invitation." he said bowing slightly

„Ok, but since i didn't catch your name last night I'm gonna start with that. Hi my name is Paul Kūru, how should i call you?"

„How very impolite of me" he cried out „My name is Tenya lida, i look foreward to studying with you."

„Alright let's go" putting in one ear-pod and leaving the other in his pocket. He took off first only to be easily overtaken by his new colleague.

After the return of the two one thing was clear. If Paul wanted to jog with Iida in the future he needed to gain a massive amount of stamina and to take it up a notch in the speed tepartment.

„H-h how .. the .. HELL .. did .. you .. make .. that .. look .. so .. easy?" He managed to get out between his wheezes, before finally collapsing.

„Well you see my quirk Engine, which is located in my calfes, allows me to move my legs at a increased speed. So most of my training is based around kicks and running. I build quite the stamina and speed over the years, if i do say so myself. But nothing extraordinary." he looked into the distance as if trying to look up to someone.

„Nothing extraordinary, my ass! I had the most stamina out of all my friends up until this point. And you look like you went for a walk in the park!" he managed to catch his breath at the door to the showers.

After showering both of them went to make breakfast and exchanged some training exercises. In the meantime the other students came down bit by bit and started their own morning routines ranging from morning exercises like the two had finished to a quick shower and a quick meal. Paul took the chance and started to introduce himself to the ones that looked ready to process information. This way he learned most of the names of the people present yesterday and the five he didn't meet.

After finally having everyone, including the blonde nuisance from the day before, present. The pink haired and skinned girl exclaimed loudly to the crowed „How about we make our introductions now?!" A generally positive response went through the class.

„Ok so my name is Mina Ashido, and i'm into hip hop and breakdance! You're next Toru."

„Hi my name is Toru Hagakure and i like shopping!"

.

.

.

And so it went on until it was Paul's turn. „Hi my name is Paul Kūru, I'm an exchange student from germany and I like to listen to mostly rock and metal."

„SAY SOMETHING IN GERMAN!" the pinkette shouted before the other rocker got her chance to go on.

„**_Warum ist das immer das erste was ich gefragt werde?_**" he answered quickly.

„Oh my god! What does that mean!?" the girl on the opposite of the circle continued her dialogue with him.

„I said; Why is that always the first thing i'm asked." he deadpaned.

„Can we get a fucking move on, i ain't got all day you know?"

After the rather rude but fair introduction of the blonde they continued as planned.

Thinking he had escaped the nosy child. Paul assumed he could make a few phone calls regarding his luggage, which should arrive today. The curiosity in person was much faster than anticipated and was right next to him in an instant. Ready to continue her Interrogation where she had left of.

„How many languages do you speak" she asked sooner than he even noticed her presence.

„What?! Oh right. I speak english and german fluently, and I'm nearly done with becoming accaptable in japanese."

„Ok can you tell me what you like most about japan this far?" the barrage of questions.

„That the people mind their own business and aren't noisy." he answered passively aggressive.

Realizing his implication she backed off, leaving him to his calls. But not without making him swear to answer more questions later. The company informed him that the rest of his stuff was to arrive in around half an hour, and would need him to sign the documents of delivery. While the other students continued with getting to know each other, he went outside to wait for the delivery and maybe to clear his head.

He expected UA to be stressful, but he thought it would be due to the drill of the teachers, not because his classmates.

„Hey, are you okay?" he turned around to see Midoriya walking towards him with concern on his face.

„Yeah i'm good, just waiting for my stuff to arrive. Why are you asking?"

„It's just that Ashido seemed to bother you and i thought that maybe you're a bit stressed." the shorter said sitting down next to him.

„Nah everythings cool. But i got a question for you if you don't mind."

„S-sure what do want to know?" the broccoli headed of the two asked.

„I wanted to know if you were up to spar later. I could help you with a few more things regarding your quirk. Plus i have the feeling you could be useful in the future." was his answer.

„Y-yeah sure, I don't see why not. Do you want me to help you with your stuff when the transporter arrives?"

„If you got nothing better to do?" and with that the conversation ended.

Shortly after unloading everything out of the transporter and signing the documents, a explosion could be heard. Shortly after a certain blonde stormed out of the front door and steered towards the two of them.

„You! Nerd, follow me!" she said leaving no room for discussion.

„Hey if you wanna make out with your boyfriend, do it later. I asked him to help me with my shit." was the answer she got by an unimpressed Paul.

„WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? You fucking nerd, you think you can be cool if you tell people that shit?" she looked ready to burst any second.

„Chill Hiroshima he didn't say anything. But you're still gonna have to wait until I'm done with him" and with that he picked up most of his boxes and left her standing in confusion and rage. Midoriya followed his example and quickly picked up the rest before running into the building. Once the two reached his door, Paul turned to thanked him and let him deal with the rabid animal outside.

He left his room mostly empty except for his desk bed and couch. Right as he was setting up his PC he heard a knock on the door.

„Hey Kūru the rest of us wanted to meet in the living room, you wanna tag along?" he couldn't match a face to the voice.

„Sure. Just give me a second." he decided he would set up the rest later.

Stepping outside he saw that the voice belonged to the redhead, Kirishima, that was present when he got blasted yesterday. A bit further down the hall were Sero, Denki and Ojiro waiting for them.

After the elevator opened he saw that only Mina, Toru and Kyoka sat at the table. The latters expression brightening at the sight of him.

„Hey guys took you long enough, let's have some fun." the pinkette exclaimed.

„Yeah, let's go!" Denki shouted, storming forward and jumping onto the couch.

„Woah chill out. And get off. You're not sitting here" with that Kyoka kicked him off the seat next to her.

„Ouch, no need to get violent." he said as he got up.

Meanwhile the rest of the boys got over and Paul was pulled next to the rocker.

„Hey no fair why does he get to sit next to you. I take up less space." the blonde complained.

„Yeah but he's not as annoying" she defended herself.

After everyone was seated they started to played some beat 'em ups in a tournament which to the surprise of most Ojiro won without getting hit once. Next up the invisible girl had planned for all participants to play some ‚never have I ever'. However an explosive teen interrupted them, storming through the entrance and up the stairs. While the eight of them still tried to figure out what had her so riled up, Izuku entered and looked equally confused as happy.

„What was that?" Sero was the first to speak up.

„Don't know. Hey Midoriya do you know why she's so upset?" Toru turned her attention towards him, but got no answer.

„Midoriya? Are you Ok?" the exchange student asked.

„H-huh what? Y-yeah sure-" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

„What's up with him?" was Seros questioned

„I'm gonna ask him later." and with that they continued their evening of fun.

A bit later he went to knock on the confused students door.

„Hey you ready to get sparring?"

„Y-yeah just give me a minute." he heard come from the other side of the door.

After a few seconds Izuku stood before him in a pair of training shorts and a loose t-shirt. On their jog to the class gym Paul tried to get something out of the other boy.

„So what happend between you and Bakugo back there?"

„N-nothing. She's just angry that i got accepted into the hero course." the green-haired muttered.

„Well if you wanna talk about it I'm always here for you."

„Y-yeah sure, thanks. Oh we're here!"

It was impressive that even for a gym UA would not only build a house but also have specialized equipment for every student. The room was giant and filled with not only training equipmentbut also a plethora of sparring equipment.

„So what do you want to start with?" the taller asked

„I d-don't know. Is there something you would recommend?" a tone of uncertainty filled his voice.

„It's always a good idea to start with something for the whole body that get's the blood pumping. I take it you already stretched?"

„Y-yeah, but didn't we already run here, do we really need a warm up?" he could only chuckle at that question.

„Yeah we're warmed up, in the sense of body heat. But i mean the brain. You gotta get into the right mood. How about this, try touching me on either my shoulders or my upper legs and i try to do the same. I think we should train without quircks, atleast until you can handle yours." falling silent he walked over to the ring and got in.

Izuku followed after a few seconds and got into ring as well. Right as he got into his battle stance his opponent smiled before rushing him with 6 light japs to the appointed areas. Izuku manadged to block 5 of them but the first was way to fast for the boy to react to. He could tell instantly that his classmate did something like this regularly, and often. The rest of the warm-up went on similarly. Izuku achieved it to hit him 6 times which impressed Paul, but Midoriya felt a bit discouraged since he had taken over 20 hits and was on the defensiv for the remainder of the match.

„Ok now that we're in the right mindset we can start with the real deal. Let's try to avoid fractures and keep it from getting to wild. Ok?" the smile on his face grew even wider. Not matching either his actions nor his words.

„So you're beating the shit out of Deku, huh?" turning both their heads they saw bakugo walk up to the ring with a few others in tow.

„How about you show me what you can do and let that sand bag train with someone on his level?" she was already in the ring and in the act of shoving his partner out.

„How about we make this a little more interesting and bet on something? I was enjoying sparring with your boyfriend."

„Now you're on! If i beat you, you're gonna have to admit defeat and you'll stop calling him my boyfriend!" she looked like she was ready to kill

„Ok and if i win you're gonna go on a date with Izuku." he nearly couldn't hide his laughter after seeing her reaction and Izuku flinche.

Without any further word said, she stormed at him. She was quick, and unpredictable. Her first jab came quickly aimed for his left and a sweep aimed at his right leg followed immediately after. He manadged to sidestep the jab but was caught by the sweep. Thinking quickly he grabed her still retreating right arm and pulled her downwards while turning into the fall and lifting her over his right hip mid fall, slamming her onto the ground next to him. Due to the surprisingly quick move of her bigger opponent, she was not as quickly on her feet as him. The only thing she saw was a knee aimed for her face. Rocking her head back in an unnatrual and nasty way she flipped on her back, but took the momentum and turn i into a backwards roll, away from her opponent. He saw this and wasted no time in coming rushing after her. And tried landing a roundhouse-kick only for her to dodge it by dropping down and pulling his leg out from underneath him. Slamming on his face he felt her try to lock him down with her body weight pressing on the joints in his armes and shoulders. That might've worked if he was a bit smaller but with him beeing over 20 cm taller than her he just turned on his back, burying her under him in the process. Knowing she would not give up that easy he quickly got up and turned around, ready to continue. Katsumi however was faster. She kicked her legs up and jumped onto her feet. Using her body as a sling for her head she rocketed it into his nose and came after him with a quick right, left, right combo followed by a kick aimed for his flank, underestimating his endurence. After the kick connected he quickly clamped his left arm over it and used his right to grap her remaining leg. Hitting the ground once again only this time Paul kneeled right between her legs and pummeled onto her relentlessly. After a second or two she realized that he was still between her legs, using that his focus was still on her defence she wraped her legs around his hip and put all her strenght into her back and arched it back as far as she could only for her to bring her head rocketing back at his face once again. Recoiling from the second intense head trauma in a few seconds he let of the barrage of punshes and pulled back further, giving Katsumi room to get moving again.

They stooded on their starting postions once again. Paul looked far worse with his nose bleeding like hell and barely on his feet due to the vertigo from the two concussions. But Katsumi had to admit that even thou she dodged and blocked most of the punshes, that he had only needed to hit a few times. Her head still felt like it was about to burst after that knee. And the barrage he unleashed earlier left her arms feeling heavy like anvils. She needed to end this before he could get in one more hit.

He could see that she was enjoying this and he was glad to have such a capable opponent. But he could also feel his consciousness fading, if he got hit one more time on the head he would be out cold.

Comming to their conclusions at the same time they moved towards each other once again. This time Paul was the one to take the lead as he let his left swing back in a big arc, giving her plenty of time to react. She decided to stop the punsh before it could gain momentum and struck his upper arm with both of her hands while it was still far enough back. Just as he had hoped she took the bait. While the swinging blow was telegraphed almost comically he had pulled his right colse to his body and now that her hands were on hid biceps he let it slip down and pulled it up into an uppercut. She felt stupid for falling for the feint but pulled back just in time to see the fist fly by her face. Deciding to lean into her fall she brought her right leg up and let her foot crash into his chin while performing a near perfet cartwheel backwards. That did it, his consciousness left his body as he collapsed and he hit the gound.

While the two were fighting even more 1-A students entered the builing. But by the time they finished everyone present was watching. And one thing was clear for everyone watching. Paul was a very trained fighter with a lot of experience and technique, but bakugo was a natrual with an unrivald instincts and judgement. However both were grand martial artists, for their age.

„Holy! Shit! That was such a manly match!" Eijiro couldn't hide his excitement, nor did he want to.

„I'm not a man hair for brains!" the blonde replied getting out of the ring and neartly collapsing as well.

„Here let me help you" Momo rushed to support her classmate „Guys get some water for Paul. Kirishima check if he's okay."

„Got it." the redhead got into the ring and bend over the brown-haired boy „ You okay, can you hear me!" as he violently shook the unconscious figther.

„Yeah loud and clear. I'm good." with that the looser sat up and looked at Katsumi „You got a thick skull. But a los is a loss, so i admit my defeat. You won this battle, but not the war."

„Tch, Ponytail get me to the locker room, I think i might've pulled my right hamsting." and with that the winner walked away.

Not wanting to spare her the humiliation he yelled „Told you, you should warm up first." Which was met by a „Fuck you."

After thanking Eijiro for the water and downing it in a few gulps he turned to Izuku who was taking notes and went into full on nerd mode.

„Hey moss head, ready for the tip?" getting ripped out of his train of thought he looked up at him and quickly nodded.

„Y-yeah. I'd love to get some advise on handling ." his eyes sparkled with admeration.

„The tip i got for now is to imagine the power inside of you like a pot of water with a valve at the bottom, instead of opening it at full force, try to let only like … 2% out. That's all i got for now."

„I'll try, thanks for the hint." with that Izuku stopped and went back to his notes and frantically scribbled something down.

After taking a cold shower he got into his after workout clothes which consisted of a pair of jogging pants and a hoodie. Once he opened the door to the boys lockers the door of the girls locker on the other side opened as well. Glancing up he saw two red eyes staring back at him. Letting his look wander down he saw that she was sporting a near similar outfit to his own with the exception that she had no bum bag on her hoodie. He quickly pulled his view of her and walked to the exit with her next to him.

„You use your flexibility very good, that move with the headbutt right after jumping to your feet was great." Paul decided to break the silence after a few minutes of them just walking side by side „What's your quirck?" he asked after getting no response.

„I can secrete a nitroglycrin-like substance through my sweat glands and detonate it at will."

A quirk like that paired with her agility and habit of flinging her body like a rubber-string could be like a snake. Unpredictable but very powerfull.

„Fit's your fighting style." he remarked

„And yours?" she asked.

„Teleportation based on my stamina, it's instantaneous."

„Fit's your heavy hits and feints." she remarked quickly.

„So what's you're deal with Midoriya?" he was done beating around the bush.

„What do you mean?" he got her attention, perfect.

„Come on are you serious?" he asked mildly infuriated „You always pretent to despise him but you didn't want him to get hurt in the sparring match against me. You knew i was gonna wipe the ground with him."

„Shut the fuck up!" was all he got back.

„Alright got it, you don't wanna talk with me about that. But please talk with him alright?"

A scowl was all he got from her before they reached the dorms. As soon as they entered she stormed of into her room, leaving him inthe common room.

„Is she still like that?" he turned his head at the voice of Kyoka, only to find her sitting on the couch.

„Nah this time i stepped over some boundaries and said something a bit personal i guess. Anyway you got time?" he took a quick glance up the stairs only to look back at the pruplette.

„Sure what do you need?"

„Wanted to cash in that favor for a bass lesson. Now would be great since i got time and I'm in the mood.

„Oh can we maybe do that tomorrow? Saturdays is drums plus I didn't think you'd cash it in that fast."

„No problem, mind if I listen thou? One of my friends back home who plays the drums always let me listen." he always could unwind at the sound of a good drum solo

„I mean I'm more of a novice myself but if you really want to." she twirled her jack around her finger again. _~she lookes cute when she does that~_ Wait where did that thought come from?

„N-no not a-at all." and now stammering what was up with him?

As they got in her room he sat down on her bed an leand against the wall while Kyoka sat down at her drums and began playing. He could feel himselfe relaxing at every beat and slowly nodded of.

„-ake up!" his eyes snaped open as he stared dircetly into her beautiful Pruple iris _~wait what the fuck did i think agian~_

„Look at that, finally up? I tried to wake you up for almoste five minutes now."

„Sorry i didn't mean to. Usually i don't fall asleep that quick." he apologised as she sat next to him.

„Yeah kind of a first for me to have someone fall asleep during a drum solo." she couldn't hold in a snicker „Was it really that boring?"

„No it was great. I loved it, but I guess it was a long day for me. I'm kinda spent and don't even want to get up." he stared at the ceiling.

„Anyway I'm hungry plus you're not sleeping here. If you make Dinner for us I'm going to overlook the fakt that you fell asleep during my kick ass drum session."

„Guess I don't have a choice then." and with that he got up and went downstairs, where only Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida sat. He quickly want to the kitchen and made one of the 3 things he actuallywas good at cooking. Chili con carne. He knew it was not the most original but he didn't care. It was quick and tasted fairly good. Plus it didn't matter if he made to much he could leave the rest for the class. After about fifteen minutes of cutting up the ingredients he threw all of it into the pot and let it cook for another half hour.

„Hey Jiro I hope you like chili, if any of you want some I made to much." he turned to the other three Students.

„Thank you immensley for your effort." Iida said as he stood up and got himself a bowl.

„Bring me one too!" Uraraka called out after him which he only got met by a thumbs up.

„So what were you talking about?" Paul asked as he sat down the bowls for him and Kyoka and took the seat next to her.

„Oh we were talking about our quirks." Izuku explained „Which reminds me i had a few questions about yours Kūru"

„Sure shoot. But please call me Paul I don't like the sound of my last name in japanese. I know it's unusual for you but it just feels wrong" the german remarked.

„Oh okay. So how far can you go with one jump? What are the limitatons? And can you bring other people with you?" the green-haired boy fired the question as if he was waiting for this opportunity since yesterday.

„My current limit is 100 meters. I can't teleport into objects bigger than a basket ball, otherwise my mass get's mixed with it and I could die. Anything smaller get's shot away. So no blind jumps basically. And everything I touch I can choose to bring with me. However it drains my stamina as if i was carrying it. So teleporting people is very exhausting." the boy was used to answer questions about his quirk. He understood that it was a rarity, but he hated to answer the same questions over and over again.

„But how did you find out that part about not being able to teleport into objects?" this time it was Uraraka who spoke up.

„When i first teleported into something bigger than a basketball I was 9. I accidentally mixed my right pinky toe with a wall while I miscalulated the distance. Hurt like hell and was pretty scaring to lose a toe but i got over it."

„Wait so you don't have a pinky toe on your right foot?!" Kyoka screamed.

„Yeah. I just said that." with that he started eating his chili.

„How can you say that so calmly?" Uraraka seemed equally distressed.

„We live in a world were people can turn into dragons and you're concerned with someone who's missing a toe?" the exchange student kept his calm demeanor.

„He's got a point you know. I mean look at Koda. He's got a rock for a head." Midoriya agreed with the former.

„That's not the point, he lost his. It's one think of you're born with it, another if it happened." Izuku seemed to flinch slightly at the comment of the gravity user.

„Not really the result is the same. The circumstances under wich the result is met are not important. It doesn't hurt anymore and it doesn't influence my capabilities. So what does it matter if I lost it during an accident or if I was born without it." the girls didn't share his view but had to admit it made sense.

After a few more minutes of talking the teleporting student got up to was the dishes only to be stopped by his classmates and being told to get a good night's rest. And that it was their way of paying for the food. He didn't argue he was beat and was grateful to get back to sleep as soon as he could.

His problems, with falling asleep, however seemed to have returned.


End file.
